1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI) can interfere with the functioning of components of electronic devices. This interference or interruption can occur among components of the same electronic device or may even permeate to other nearby electronic devices. Thus reduction of EMI in electronic devices or components is always a concern for electronic designers or manufacturers. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.